


Wow, Another One

by Writing_is_Gone



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_Gone/pseuds/Writing_is_Gone
Summary: ~SpaceKitty~: Ben, I have to stay over now, and Magister Tennyson says that you should stop stop saying the f-word, and that it is a bad english word.Oh_Shit_Waddup: #LetBenSayFuck2k17~SpaceKitty~: No! Do not let Ben say the f-word.~SpaceKitty~: Gwendolyn please help me.The~Luckiest~Lesbian: #LetBenSayFuck2k17™[ON HIATUS]





	1. Man, oh Man

**Author's Note:**

> DAT_BOII = Ben
> 
> Oh_Shit_Waddup = Kevin
> 
> The~Luckiest~Lesbian = Gwen
> 
> ~SpaceKitty~ = Rook
> 
> ShadowTheHedgeFrog = Albedo
> 
> Bi+Witch=Bitch = Charmcaster

_ DAT_BOII added RookBlonko, Oh_Shit_Waddup, and luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it into a new group chat.  _

_ DAT_BOII changed the name to DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSE _

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : we aren’t voltron, ben

**DAT_BOII** : I CALL PIDGE 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : what why you’re more like keith

**DAT_BOII** : THE COLOR COORDINATION

**luck-had-nothing-do-with-it** : why are you yelling ben

**RookBlonko** : His caps lock key is stuck, Ms. Gwendolyn.

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : rook your name is boring full offense

**RookBlonko** : What?

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : what kevin is saying is why dont you try and change it so it can be more like ours

**DAT_BOII** : LIKE A NICKNAME

**RookBlonko** : Oh. What should my nickname be, then?

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : just give it to ben hes great at coming up with nicknames

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : yeah he chose ours. 

**RookBlonko** : Well, I guess.

_ RookBlonko changed name to ~SpaceKitty~ _

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : ahhah hben why 

**~SpaceKitty~** : Yes, I do not understand this. Rath is more like a cat than I am.

**DAT_BOII** : YES, BUT NOW WE CAN GO BACK TO VOLTRON SEAMLESSLY 

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : wow really ben

**DAT_BOII** : YES GWEN IS KEITH

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : why

**DAT_BOII** : BECAUSE COLOR COORDINATION DEAREST COUSIN 

**DAT_BOII** : ROOK IS HUNK BC THEYRE BOTH SWEET SUMMER CHILDREN

**~SpaceKitty~** : I take it you will have me watch this show with you after my monitor duty.

**DAT_BOII** : YES KEVIN YOU ARE LANCE

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : what both kevin and keith are lot similar half-aliens with mullets

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : and lance might die 

**DAT_BOII** : FIRST NO LANCE WILL NOT DIE

**DAT_BOII** : SECONDLY I MAKE THE RULES HERE GDI

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : thens who shiro

**DAT_BOII** : GRANDPA MAX DUH

**~SpaceKitty~** : Would Magister Tennyson be upset to hear about this?

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : probs not 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : what about Allura and Coran

**DAT_BOII** : ALLURA IS GM VERDONA AND CORAN IS YOUR DAD KEVIN

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : HWO dare you

**~SpaceKitty~** : Magister Tennyson is making round please stop so I do not get in trouble.

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : my dad deserves to be shiro tbfh

**DAT_BOII** : FUCK YOU KEVIN

**~SpaceKitty~** : Magister Tennyson is

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : rip rook

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : change your name pls its so loong

**DAT_BOII** : LET ME PLS 

**luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it** : k

_ luck-had-nothing-to-do-with-it changed name to The~Luckiest~Lesbian _

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : nice

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : i agree

**~SpaceKitty~** : Ben, I have to stay over now, and Magister Tennyson says that you should stop stop saying the f-word, and that it is a bad english word.

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : #LetBenSayFuck2k17

**~SpaceKitty~** : No! Do not let Ben say the f-word.

**~SpaceKitty~** : Gwendolyn please help me. 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : #LetBenSayFuck2k17™

**~SpaceKitty~** : Why did you trademark that Kevin said it first.

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : yes, but I trademarked it first so its mine

**DAT_BOII** : OKAY SO KEVIN CAN YOU COME PICK ME UP AT 5

**DAT_BOII** : I GOT DETENTION AGAIN

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : what did you do

**DAT_BOII** : PUNCHED ALBEDO 

**DAT_BOII** : ALSO #IDOWHATIWANT™

**~SpaceKitty~** : Why did you punch your clone?

**DAT_BOII** : HE CHALLENGED ME TO A FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF HISTORY CLASS

**DAT_BOII** : I WAS BORED

**DAT_BOII** : MAY I REITERATE #IDOWHATIWANT™

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : did he get detention

**DAT_BOII** : YES BUT WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE HIM HERE

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : BEn

**DAT_BOII** : GO MAKEOUT WITH CHARMCASTER 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Fine i will

**~SpaceKitty~** : I will leave, too, before I get into more trouble.

**DAT_BOII** : SO KEVIN Y/N?

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : Sure but who would albedo be?

**DAT_BOII** : LOTOR 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : and vilgax is zarkon

**DAT_BOII** : YEET

_ DAT_BOII added ~SpaceKitty~, Oh_Shit_Waddup, The~Luckiest~Lesbian, and ShadowTheHedgeFrog into a groupchat _

_ DAT_BOII named that chat DOES ALBEDO IS GAY??????? _

**DAT_BOII** : SO ALBEDO HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : tell me ben tell me

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : DOnt you dare tennyson

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : your name al 

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : do not call me al, and benjamin choose it for me for some asinine reason

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : imposter

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : excuse me

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : faker

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : what

**DAT_BOII** :  ITS VILGAX

**DAT_BOII** : ALBEDO HAS A CRUSH ON VILGAX

**~SpaceKitty~** : What?

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : I CANT BREATHE

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : THEN DIE LEVIN

**~SpaceKitty~** : I do not think I should know this.

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : no one should know this

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : you dug your grave tennyson

**The~Luckist~Lesbian** : Albedo i have a very serious set of questions please answer them close as to the truth as possible

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Okay?????

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : what gender do you identify as

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : male 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : have you always had a romance/sexual interest in the same sex/gender as you

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : No, i usually didn’t think of anyone as that

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : is vilgax the only one you have thought of in this way

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : no, 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Have they all been male?

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : yes

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : when did these feelings start to arise

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : sometime after being stranded on earth

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : before or after the permanent dna combined

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : after

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Ben’s dna made you gay congrats

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : WHAT

**DAT_BOII** : ITS GENETIC GWENDOLYN'S GAY TOO

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : haha this is amazing

**~SpaceKitty~** : How did you learn of Albedo’s crush on Vilgax, Ben?

**DAT_BOII** : WE WERE TALKING IN DETENTION AND I FIGURED IT OUT LOL

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : what is gay, how has ben dna gave it to me, is it fatal

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : oh go thid is hillarous

**DAT_BOII** : NOT IS NOT LEVIN< GWEN PLEASE EXPLIAN I CNT

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : why cant you?

**DAT_BOII** : BC I CANT EXPLAIN SOMEHTIGN SERIOUS WHILE IM YELLING

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : fine Albedo, you know about sexualtiys right?

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : no

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : okay well, when a male is sexually attracted to a female only or vise vesra they are heterosexual

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : if someone is sexually attracted to both male and female then they are bisexuals, even though sometimes it can tilt one way or the other

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Alright where does gay come in

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : im getting to it,,, sometimes someone is not sexually attracted but can be romantically attracted, so there is asexual and romanctics,

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : I for instance am homosexual, and panromantic, 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Pansexuals would be sexually attracted to all genders, and would be leaning towards some genders maybe, you do know about how multiple genders right

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Yes, alien species sometimes have members that do not have a gender, or are multi-gender including Galvans, I believe that Azmuth switches between male and what you humans call nonbinary

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : im glad you understand, well, people who are sexually attracted to members of the same sex, are called homosexuals, but since the word homosexual is long we shortened it to gay, and lesbian

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : gay for men, and lesbian for female, straight is hetero, and for almost all the rest of the sexualitys are just the prefixes, ex: bi

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : you and Ben are both gay, which is why I made a little joke about how he made you gay

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : its also okay if your sexuality changes because things about you change, and you realize things so if you become sexually attracted to someone of the opposite gender than that’s fine! 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Ben was really scared to come out as gay since he had dated julie for a bit, but he did come to terms with his sexuality, and so did everyone else.

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : I see, thank you, i believe then I am a homosexual 

**DAT_BOII** : COOL! WE CAN GOSSIP ABOUT UGLY BOYS ARE AT SCHOOL

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : they are quite hideous

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : may i remind you of vilgax

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : shut it levin

**~SpaceKitty~** : I did not know any of this either. I think I am going to research this further.

**DAT_BOII** : K IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I WOULD ASK GM OR GWEN

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Levin have you figured your terms for this?

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : Pansexual baby~

**DAT_BOII** : WHY YOU ASKING ALBEDO HMMMMMMM

**DAT_BOII** : WHY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : how did you do that show me

**DAT_BOII** : K

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : (ง°ل͜°)ง

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Ben says this one looks like its going to fight i like it

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : thats adorable

**DAT_BOII** : ლ,ᔑ•ﺪ͟͠•ᔐ.ლ

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : JFC THATS SCARY

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : You are weak levin

**DAT_BOII** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**DAT_BOII** : ITS GWEN

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : Aw that;s adorable ben

**DAT_BOII** : ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

**DAT_BOII** : ITS CHARMCASTER

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : im gonna show her

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian:** she says that its adorable

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : its kevin ಠ益ಠ

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : you come into my house

**DAT_BOII** : (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ITS ROOK

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : i am not at your house do you have a house. 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE

**DAT_BOII** : ITS ME (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ

**DAT_BOII** : ITS KEVIN ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Ben kevin is bullying me

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : LIES BEN you’d beleive me over him right 

**DAT_BOII** : KEVIN ITS FIVE WHERE ARE YOU 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : you distracted me im omw

**DAT_BOII** : K IMMA MAKE A NEW CHAT

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : why

**DAT_BOII** : SO I CAN TALK TO CHARMCASTER

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : ben no

_ DAT_BOII added The~Luckiest~Lesbian and Bi+Witch=Bitch into a groupchat. _

_ DAT_BOII named the chat RIVALS=CRUSHES. _

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : Shouldn’t Levin Be In Here Then

**DAT_BOII** : YES KANAYA BUT HE IS DRIVING

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : We’ve talked about making homestuck references around me

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : its sad that neither of you listen to me and I know who Kanaya is 

**DAT_BOII** : I CANT HELP IT

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : sorry babe its ben’s fault

**DAT_BOII** : HOW 

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : Because it is 

**DAT_BOII** : CANT AGURE WITH THAT LOGIC

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : *awkward silence*

**DAT_BOII** : DID YO FORGET YOUR LINES?

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : keep your tumblr bullshit outta here

**DAT_BOII** : MAKE ME

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : see this is why i dont like you two talking to each other

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : you edn blocking each other or cc uses magic to mess with Ben

**DAT_BOII** : LSKAJFKL:JJ:DKLFFDJKLFDKLADJL:ADJ:KLSA

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : see?

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : I didnt do that gwendolyn

**DAT_BOII** : KEVIN TRIED TO KILL ME

_ DAT_BOII added Oh_Shit_Waddup into RIVALS=CRUSHES _

**DAT_BOII** : YOU TRIED TO KILL ME

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : i did not we were far enough from the squirrel

**DAT_BOII** : YOU SWERVED AT 80 MPH AND THE ONLY REASON WE DIDNT DIE IS BECAUSE YOUR FANCY ASS CAR 

**DAT_BOII** : I ALMOST DIED, ME

**DAT_BOII** : DO YOU KNOW HOW ANTICLIMATIC THAT WOULD BE 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : thats what your worried about

**DAT_BOII** : OF COURSE I AM THE OWNER OF THE OMNITRIX I DESERVE DIE IN AN EPIC BATTLE

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : first off no you dont

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : Ben deserves to die in a firey ball of death way

**DAT_BOII** : THANK YOU

**DAT_BOII** : SO GLAD TO KNOW WE’LL STOP ARGUING OVER MY DEATH

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : why is she here 

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : Problem levin?

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : no fighting i mean it. 

**DAT_BOII** : GWEN IS THE QUEEN OF THE LAND LISTEN TO HER

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : i already do ★~(◡﹏◕✿)

**DAT_BOII** : ARENT YALL GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT 

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : yes we are and you should ask cooper to fix phone seriously 

**DAT_BOII** : K *DABS OUT*

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : I cant believe youre dating that levin

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : I know he’s amazing


	2. This Bitch Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man seriously

_ DAT_BOII added Coopah-King, Sparky-Boom-Man, Oh_Shit_Waddup, Fast&Fabulous, Spikey-Boy, Fight_ME, and The~Luckiest~Lesbian into a groupchat. _

_ DAT_BOII named the chat IT’S_NOT_GAY_IF_ITS_IN_SPACE _

**DAT_BOII** : COOPERRRRRRRRRRR I NEED YOU TO FIX MY PHONE

**DAT_BOII** : THE CAPS LOCK IS STUCK

**Coopah-King** : i can see that

**Fight_ME** : ben the chat name

**DAT_BOII** : YES ITS BEAUTIFUL I KNOW

**Fast &Fabulous** : manny we know about your genderfluid s/o

**Fight_ME** : ALLEN WHY DID YOU TELL HER

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : IM SORRY

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : she guilted out of me

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : i think the only straight is peirce 

**Spikey-Boy** : how dare you

**Spikey-Boy** : im bi, and currently dating a very very pretty girl

**Fast &Fabulous** : literally he’ll talk about her for hours please kill me

**Spikey-Boy** : like you dont talk about Shar for days on end

**DAT_BOII** : AS IN ROOK SHAR?

**Fast &Fabulous** : yes?

**DAT_BOII** : THATS ROOKS LITTLE SISTER RIP HELEN

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : what song can i play at your funeral helen? 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : im thinking cobra starships

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : or da wae

**Fast &Fabulous** : play either of those and i will come back to life just to destroy you

**Spikey-Boy** : whose rook?

**DAT_BOII** : MY NEW PARTNER SINCE GWEN AND KEVIN LEFT ME

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : IM SORRY okay

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : how can i make it up to you?

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : @Coopah-King how do i do a lenny face

**DAT_BOII** : LJKJKLJAKSDJKJLKDJF 

**Fight_ME** : Cooper is busy 

**Spikey-Boy** : doing what?

**Fight_ME** : flirting 

**Fight_ME** : badly

**DAT_BOII** : DID COOP FINALLY FIND HIS PEACH 

**DAT_BOII** : OR MARIO

**Spikey-Boy** : that’s not how it works, Koopa King dealt with the Mushroom Princess, redhead and had no name, Bowser deals with peach

**DAT_BOII** : WHO DEALS WITH DAISY

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : wait what about the monkey who does he deal with

**Spikey-Boy** : No one deals with daisy, donkey kong deals with pauline

**Fight_ME** : the chick with the stars

**Spikey_Boy** : no that’s rosalina

**DAT_BOII** : THAT'S NOT FAIR TO DAISY

**Fast &Fabulous** : What about cooper and his Mushroom princess

**Fight_Me** : it’s a boy so technially would it be his mario?

**Fast &Fabulous** : Arent they romatic rivals

**DAT_BOII** : MARIO AND BOWSER GIVE OFF GAY VIBES IM SRRY BUT THEMS THE FACT

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : i had this weird ass dream once where i babysitted bowser and marios kids so 

**Spikey_Boy** : mario is bi

**DAT_BOII** : PIERCE SUPPORTS US ITS CANON

**Fast &Fabulous** : TELL US ABOUT COOPER AND HIS MARIO

**Fight_ME** : why would mario and bowser let kevin babysit their kids

**Fast &Fabulous** : sdfhjklsdhfkjhdsfjhdf

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : okay so there was like bowser first adopted seven kids + bowser jr, and then there was like seven hybrids and idk but i think mario was kidnapped or smtn so bowser had to leave to get him, but all the kids decided to follow their dad to rescue their other dad, so i had to get them before bowser knew about it. 

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : SO all the kids, me and bowser are in whatever castle of the dude that kidnap Mario and and mario is PISSED like i hid behind the column bullshit, and all the kids had this shiteating grin, they knew what they were doing. And i woke up

**Coopah-King** : what the

**Coopah-King** : wait all the kids so seven adopted + bowser jr + the hybrids

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : yup

**DAT_BOII** : I WANNA PLAY THAT GAME

**Spikey-Boy** : same

**Coopah-King** : MANNY PLEASE DONT TELL THEM WHO I WAS FLIRTING WITH PLEASE

_ Fight_ME sent an image [gwen make allen some mario cosplay] _

**DAT_BOII** : IT WAS ALLEN?????? @Sparky-Boom-Man

**Sparky-Boom-Man** :IOFLAJFASLKJ I HATE ALL OF YOU

**DAT_BOII:** NO YOU DONT

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : only you ben and cooper

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : make a chat with all plumber kids 

**DAT_BOII** : GOTCHA

_ DAT_BOII added ~SpaceKitty~, Coopah-King, Fast&Fabulous, Fight_ME, Oh_Shit_Waddup, ShadowTheHedgeFrog, Sparky-Boom-Man, Spikey-Boy, StarSludge, and The~Luckiest~Lesbian into a groupchat.  _

_ DAT_BOII named the chat SAVING-THE-UNIVERSE-WITH-LOVE _ .

**StarSludge** : boii

**DAT_BOII** : YES

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Ben, explain now. 

**DAT_BOII** : ALL THE PLUMBERS IN ONE GROUPCHAT

**Fast &Fabulous** : wait is that albedo

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : how do you know who i am

**Fast &Fabulous:** you told me you didnt have this app

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : helen? Oh i lied

**Spikey-Boy** : he isnt even ashamed

**Fight_ME** : ME BICH

**StarSludge** : Ben how dare you not introduce me

**DAT_BOII** : THIS MY SECOND COUSIN LUCY AND SHES A SLUDGEPUPPY

**StarSludge** : yup thats me

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : does she have the gay like you and gwen?

**Fight_ME** : ‘have the gay’

**StarSludge** : im ace ;0

**StarSludge** : no wait ;)

**StarSludge** : thats better

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : thats? asexual right?

**StarSludge** : yup! ace ace baby ~

**DAT_BOII** : IM GAY ALLEN YOURE NEXT

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : im bi

**Fight_ME** : why are we talking about this

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : so albedo feels more comfortable with his sexuality

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : ive been researching terms 

**Fight_ME** : well i chose not have labels, i don’t like them, and im comfortable with that

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : not having a label is acceptable?

**DAT_BOII** : OF COURSE IF YOU DONT WANT A LABEL YOU DONT NEED ONE BUT BY ASSOCIATION YOURE WITH THE LGBT+ COMMUNITY

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Lesbian, gay, bi, transgender, plus community correct?

**Fast &Fabulous** : correct

**Fast &Fabulous** :  im bi

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : as much as i like learning about new things, can we please change the topic, like memes? 

**DAT_BOII** : AHHHH ALBEDO WANTS MEMES MORE THAN KNOWLEDGE IM SO PROUD

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : @The~Luckiest~Lesbian do the untumblrized meme but with ben 10 and ben 23

**DAT_BOII** : IM OFFENDED

**Spikey_Boy** : im sorry whom

**~SpaceKitty~** : it is alternative timeline ben, i believe our ben is ben prime, correct?

**DAT_BOII** : YEP, IM THE ORIGINAL

**Fight_ME** : what how many ben’s are there

**DAT_BOII** : SO THERE’S ME, BEN 23, BEN 10,000, GWEN 10, ARGIT 10 (KILL ME), NEGA BEN, ALBEDO, MAD BEN, EON, BAD BEN, BENZARRO, NO WATCH BEN, 

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : wait why am i up there

**DAT_BOII** : BECAUSE YOU FOUGHT WITH VILGAX AND THE OTHER ME”S AGAINST NW BEN 

**Fight_ME** : man living on the other side of the galaxy from ben has gotten boring, 

**Fast &Fabulous** : argit 10

**Spikey-Boy** : the timeline god abandoned

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : kevin keeps playing ‘everybody knows shits fucked’ and im

**Coopah-King** : no thanks


	3. i like sidecharacters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aliensarereal - Ken Tennyson (Gwen's brother)
> 
> baseball - Jonesy (the kid in the Omniverse episode where z'skayr was in a flashback)
> 
> Fix-My-Car-Benjamin - Mr. Baumann
> 
> MoneyMoneyMoney - Eddie (the kid in the OS with the Bermuda triangle)
> 
> Sarcasm - Kai Green (Yall know)
> 
> Villgax - Vilgax
> 
> Amino-Acids - Dr. Amino (i think yall know)
> 
> Bro - Fistrook
> 
> Eon - Eon
> 
> Hunter - Kyhber (Omniverse hunter)
> 
> Nail-Polish - Thumbskull
> 
> Onions-And-Fish - AcidBreathe
> 
> Rich-12-YO - Billy Billions
> 
> Rojo - Rojo (OS, red girl)
> 
> Shiny-Black-Opal - Michael Morningstar
> 
> Snatched - Frightwig
> 
> Professor-Para - Professor Paradox
> 
> 24th-Alien - Ben 23
> 
> AngerTM - Nega Ben 
> 
> Catcus-Weed - Mad Ben
> 
> ClownsAreStillScary - Benzarro
> 
> I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back - No Watch Ben
> 
> It's-A-Bat - Bad Ben

_ RIVALS=CRUSHES  _

**DAT_BOII** : @The~Luckiest~Lesbian DO YOU REMEMBER EDDIE

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : eddie?

**DAT_BOII** : EDDIE GRANDSMITH

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : oh? Your first bf?

**DAT_BOII** : YEAH

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : um what

**DAT_BOII** : I WAS TEN

**DAT_BOII** : THE FIRST BOY I LIKED 

**DAT_BOII** : ANYWAY HE’S HERE IN BELLWOOD

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : i think kevins gonna get jealous

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : mike

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : shut up

**DAT_BOII** : UGH BILLYS FIGHTING BYE

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : who the fuck is billy

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : a kid thats is mentally 16 but stuck in a ten year old body that hates ben, because ben is a hero of the story

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : honestly? Can i fight him

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : i would say yes but he’s too busy fighting ben

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : are you just watching

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : yeah, boy scout is fine tho

**DAT_BOII** : DONT CALL ME BOY SCOUT

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : aren’t you fighting billy

**DAT_BOII** : WE”RE DONE NOW

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : so who exactly is this eddie character

**DAT_BOII** : A FRIEND?????

**DAT_BOII** : GIVE ME A MINUTE ILL MAKE A CHAT FOR ALL MY CIVILIAN FRIENDS

_ DAT_BOII added aliensarereal, baseball, Fix-My-Car-Benjamin, and MoneyMoneyMoney into a groupchat.  _

_ DAT_BOII changed the chat name to Citizens. _

**aliensarereal** : ben??

**DAT_BOII** : YES KEN??

**baseball** : whats going on?

**DAT_BOII** : IM PUTTING ALL MY NONFIGHTING FRIENDS IN A GC

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : am i really your friend, tho

**aliensarereal** : fucking savage

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : watch your language kenneth tennyson

**aliensarereal** : mr baumann??

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : yes

**baseball** : im dead lol

**MoneyMoneyMoney** : BENNY!!!!!!!!!

**DAT_BOII** : EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**aliensarereal** : how does kevin feel about you talking to your first bf?

**DAT_BOII** : KEVIN IS MATURE HE CAN DEAL WITH ME TALKING TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : and if he can’t, dump him

**DAT_BOII** : ^^^^^^^^^

**baseball** : im not at all shocked that mr baumann is the most savage here

**DAT_BOII** : I JUST REALIZED SMTHN

_ DAT_BOII added Sarcasm into Citizens. _

**Sarcasm** : what am i doing here?

**DAT_BOII** : YOURE NOT A PLUMBER YOU NEVER WENT TO THE ACADEMY SO YOUR TECHNICALLY A FREELANCER HOLY HILL

**Sarcasm** : first all fuck you

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : Language.

_ Vilgax added Animo-Acids, Bro, Eon, Hunter, Nail-Polish, Onions-And-Fish, Rich-12-YO, Rojo, ShadowTheHedgeFrog, Shiny-Black-Opal, Snatched into a groupchat.  _

_ Vilgax named the chat let's-kill-Ben-Tennyson. _

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : let’s not????

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : did yall forget that im supposed to be redeemed

**Bro** : pussy

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : no thx im gay

**Rich-12-YO** : what the shit

**Vilgax** : im started to regret this

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : then kick me out!!!

**Onions-and-Fish** : why don’t you want kill Ben?

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : because im redeemed. 

_ ShadowTheHedgeFrog added DAT_BOII into let's-kill-Ben-Tennyson. _

**DAT-BOII** : ALBEDO WHAT THE FUCK

**Vilgax** : who is in my group chat to discuss the upcoming fall of tennyson.

**DAT_BOII** : TENNYSON.

**Bro** : bro

**DAT_BOII** : HOW DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL

**Bro** : i bro-ke out

**DAT_BOII** : IM GOING TO KILL YOU ISTG

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : please kick us out

**Rojo** : no one knows how

**DAT_BOII** : HOLY SHIT YOURE STILL ALIVE????? I THOUGHT I KILLED THE NEGATIVE TEN - CC

**Rojo** : you didn’t kill us moron

**Rojo** : ive just been in remission so get ready

**DAT_BOII** : OKAY RED

**DAT_BOII** : WHO THE FUCK IS SHINY BLACK OPAL

**Shiny-Black-Opal** : Aww, Benjamin. I’m hurt that you could forget me. 

**Shiny-Black-Opal** : It’s Michael Darkstar. 

**DAT_BOII** : I CANT STOP GAGGING????????

_ SAVING-THE-UNIVERSE-WITH-LOVE. _

**~SpaceKitty~** : is ben okay

_ ~SpaceKitty~ sent a picture [i need more medical knowledge on humans] _

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : he’s just gagging for some reason

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : he is actually gagging, it’s beautiful

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : what happened

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : i added him to a gc that’s full of his enemies trying to kicked out but none of them know how so they started introducing themselves and junk and we got to a Michael Darkstar?? I have no clue who that is

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : add me

**The~Luckiest~Lesbian** : no dont

**Bi+Witch=Bitch** : the fact that he actually gagging at the mention of mike is beautiful

**Fast &Fabulous** : who else is in the chat

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : animo, uhh acidbreathe, fistrick, thumbskull, frightwig, rojo, some guy with the name ‘rich-12-yo’, mike, vilgax, eon, me, ben, some dude named hunter??

**~SpaceKitty~** : and ben hasn’t killed fistrick yet?

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : why does he hate fistrick?

**~SpaceKitty~** : fistrick kissed him a few months ago, and ben hates the way he talks

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : where does this fistrick live??

**Spikey-Boy** : am i the only one shocked at vilgax in a groupchat

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : he made it

**Fight_ME** : ahh who is vilgax again

**Coopah-King** : oh biggest mood

**Fast &Fabulous** : never say that again

**Sparky-Boom-Man** : wait whose ‘rich-12-yo; and hunter???

**~SpaceKitty~:** billy billions, and i believe khyber

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : tell khyber to met me behind mr slushy #16 @ 2 am for a fist fight 

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : would you like me to challenge fistrick too

**Oh_Shit_Waddup** : YES

_ lets-kill-Ben-Tennyson _

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : so someone wants to fistfight a khyber????

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : and fistrick

**Hunter** : and who would dare to challenge me

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : kevin levin

**Shiny-Black-Opal** : Oh, Kevin is quite a handful.~ 

**Shiny-Black-Opal** : Would you like any help?

**DAT_BOII** : I JUST STOPPED GAGGING AND NOW ITS BACK

**Hunter** : Where is the duel?

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : Mr. Slushy #16 at 2 am. 

**Hunter** : where is that

**DAT_BOII** : HA 

**Shiny-Black-Opal** : Now, why is our Benjamin laughing?

**DAT_BOII** : BECAUSE KHYBER”S WEIRD HUNTER CODE HE HAS TO ACCEPT THE FIGHT BUT ONLY KEVIN AND ME KNOWS WHICH ONE IS #16, AND SINCE THERES 22 MR SLUSHYS HE CANT JUST GUESS

**Bro** : why does he want to thorw down with me

**DAT_BOII** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : anyway ben are you just gonna spam this chat with memes

**DAT_BOII** : NOW I AM

**Rojo** : why al

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : my name is albedo

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : i hate this chat

**Animo-Acids** : why would you forsaken us though

**DAT_BOII** : YOU GUYS KINDA DERSERVE IT 

**Snatched** : wait what if we keep tennyson up so he cant get sleep and energy 

**DAT_BOII** : ILL JUST MUTE THE CHAT

**Vilgax** : wait you can do that

**DAT_BOII** : YUPPO

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : why do the villains even need a gc

**Onions-and-Fish** : don’t judge us

**DAT_BOII** : IM TAKING A NAP BYE

_ Professor-Para added 24th-Alien, AngerTM, Cactus-Weed, ClownsAreStillScary, DAT_BOII, Eon, I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back, It's-A-Bat, and ShadowTheHedgeFrog into a groupchat.  _

_ Professor-Para named the chat A-Bunch-of-Bens.  _

**DAT_BOII** : NOICE

**I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back** : whats going on

**DAT_BOII** : GC WITH ALL BENS + ALBEDO

**Eon** : this is silly

**AngerTM** : i agree

**Professor-Para** : maybe we should all introduce ourselves

**24th-Alien** : ben 23 

**AngerTM** : then why are you the 24th alien?????

**24th-Alien** : it’s for a movie coming up 

**Cactus-Weed** : GUESS WHOS REDEEMED MOTHER FUCKERS

**Eon** : why the fuck are you redeemed

**Cactus-Weed** : because i deadass have nothing. 

**DAT_BOII** : SAME

**Cactus-Weed** : you have friends

**I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back** : im as yall probably guessed no watch ben

**DAT_BOII** : WE CALL YOU NW BEN FOR SHORT

**I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back** : whose we

**DAT_BOII** : GWEN, KEVIN, AND ROOK, BASICALLY ALL MY FRIENDS

**Cactus-Weed** : 

**AngerTM** : wait whose Kevin

**ClownsAreStillScary** : and rook

**DAT_BOII** : KEVIN LEVIN????? AND ROOK”S THIS SUPER COOL ALIEN DUDE

**Cactus-Weed** : Kevin???? Bruh and you haven’t killed him yet?

**DAT_BOII** : NO?

**Cactus-Weed** : tragic

**AngerTM** : wait the dude that’s been trying to kill us since we were 10?

**ClownsAreStillScary** : i literally don’t know either of those people

**I-Just-Want-My-Watch-Back** : can we get back to introductions?

**Cactus-Weed** : im the ben that lives in that desert world, that really isn’t a desert anymore

**DAT_BOII** : MAD BEN

**AngerTM** : wait why is he mad ben

**DAT_BOII** : HIS WORLD REMINDS ME OF MOVIE CALLED MAD MAX SO 

**AngerTM** : wait let’s guess by your nicknames if they’re correct

**DAT_BOII** : OKAY??? SO THERES BAD BEN THAT JUST LOOKS LIKE ME BUT WITH BLACK HAIR

**Its-A-Bat** : listne i cna dey my hria ayn way i wnat

**DAT_BOII** : HOLY SHIT 

**AngerTM** : even I can’t spell that bad in as gwen calls them ‘my moods’

**Cactus-Weed** : what does that say

**ShadowTheHedgeFrog** : ‘listen i can dye my hair anyway i want’

**DAT_BOII** : ALBEDO THANKS

**AngerTM** : isn’t albedo the albino one that really isn’t a alternate dismension??

**DAT_BOII** : YES

**Cactus-Weed** : continue

**DAT_BOII** : THERE”S NEGA BEN THAT WEARS A JACKET AND HAS EMO HAIR

**AngerTM** : that-a me

**DAT_BOII** : FINALLY BENZARRO

**ClownsAreStillScary** : i’m guessing that’s me 

_ Citizens _

**aliensarereal** : @DAT_BOII do you even know how to fix a car

**DAT_BOII** : SINCE IVE BEEN FIXING MR BAUMANN”S CAR SINCE I WAS 7 YEAH

**DAT_BOII** : I MEAN I DONT KNOW THE ACTUAL NAMES OF THE PARTS I JUST CALL THEM “THE ONE SPINNY THING THAT NEEDS TO BE ELECTROCED TO SPIN”

**Fix-My-Car-Benjamin** : It took calling Max to translate what he wanted

**DAT_BOII** : YEAH A SCREAMING 7 YEAR OLD DEMANDING A SPATULA SCREW WHILE A MAN WEARING A CANDY STRIPED SHIRT ON THE PHONE SCREAMING THAT HE DOESN”T UNDERSTAND GOT ALOT OF OUR NEIGHBORS CALLED THE POLICE AND THE DOCTORS


End file.
